One life to live
by purplepagoda
Summary: When Lorelai realizes that she can't do it anymore, she goes home. Emily tries to comfort her, and help her get through it, but can she? Can she rebuild her relationship with Lorelai when Lorelai drops a bombshell?


Lorelai reaches her breaking point with Luke, and decides it's over. Lorelai decides for what ever reason to temporarily move in with her parents. Mainly because she can't face Luke. She decides that if he can't be honest with her, and open with her she doesn't need his stress in her life. She doesn't sell the house, but she doesn't stay there.

April Fool's 2006: 7 A.M.:  
Emily runs to the telephone from her previous position in the dining room.  
"Hello?" Emily answers cheerfully.  
"Pack your bags," Her daughter's voice says on the other end, clearly shaken.  
"What?"  
"Please just do this. I need to get away,"  
"Where are you going? And why are you taking me?"  
"I don't know you can decide. And I just need you,"  
"Ok,"  
"Thank you, I'll be there in ½ an hour." Lorelai says sadly as she hangs up.  
Emily did exactly what her daughter said. As she was packing she had the phone on speaker talking to the travel agency. She didn't really know what to think. Lorelai had never told her that she needed her. She didn't exactly know what was going on, but it must be bad for Lorelai to need her.  
½ an hour later the Gilmore Manor: Lorelai stands outside the house continually ringing the bell. She rings it 50 times in the matter of 30 seconds. Emily flings open the door.  
"What?" She shouts in an agitated tone forgetting that it was Lorelai. After shouting she notices that Lorelai is crying. Lorelai doesn't respond. Emily drags Lorelai into the house, escorting her into the living room. She sits her down on the couch and then sits down next to her.  
"Lorelai what's wrong?"  
Lorelai doesn't say anything.  
"Lorelai why are you crying?"  
Crickets.  
"Lorelai what happened?"  
Lorelai still doesn't say anything. She grabs a hold of her mother and continues to wail.  
"Lorelai?"  
"I don't know what to do," Lorelai manages to get out between sobs.  
"About what Lorelai?"  
Lorelai doesn't answer she just holds onto Emily.  
"Is this a joke Lorelai?"  
Lorelai doesn't say a word she just continues to cry. Somehow in that moment Emily realizes that by her daughter coming to her things were going to be different. Emily began to realize why Lorelai never came to her before. It wasn't that she didn't want to. Emily was just never there for her. When Lorelai was growing up Emily wasn't physically there for her. And as Lorelai became an adult Emily didn't know how to help Lorelai. But this time she did. She just sat there holding Lorelai petting her head repeating, "It's ok," over and over again.  
"I just want to go," Lorelai says through her tears.  
"Ok," Emily pulls Lorelai up, and grabs the bags sitting by the door. She puts the bags and Lorelai into the limo. She then moves Lorelai's car out of the way. Lorelai had been to out of it to even take the keys out of the ignition. Then Emily grabs the 5 bags out of the car. She throws them into the trunk of the limo, and then hops into the back seat of the limo next to Lorelai.  
"You'd think that we were going away to stay," Emily remarks as they pull out of the driveway.  
Lorelai just looks up at her and then gently allows her head to fall onto her mother's shoulder.  
"Oh," Emily whispers. She rubs Lorelai's head like she did when Lorelai was a baby. Lorelai is soon asleep. A few minutes after Lorelai drifts off her cell phone rings. Emily quickly grabs it out of Lorelai's pocket. She sees that the caller I.D. says Luke. Emily simply turns the phone off and continues her ride to the airport.  
"Lorelai wake up," Emily says as they reach the tarmac to a private plane.  
"Why?"  
"We're here,"  
Lorelai looks around as Emily gets out of the car. The chauffeur carries the bags onto the plane, as Emily helps Lorelai out of the car.  
"Whose plane is this?" Lorelai wonders.  
"It doesn't matter," Emily replies as she follows Lorelai up the stairs.  
"You really bought it didn't you?"  
"No, but I did timeshare it,"  
"That's great," Lorelai says as she rushes away from Emily to the bathroom. Emily stands outside the door of  
the bathroom until Lorelai comes out.  
"Lorelai are you ok?"  
"No. Can we just go?"  
"Yeah, go get in your seat. I'll tell the pilot that we're ready for take off,"  
"Ok,"  
Within a few seconds they're airborne.  
"Lorelai what happened?" Emily asks as they fly over the airport.  
"Everything,"  
"You're going to have to elaborate on that if you want my help Lorelai,"  
"I couldn't handle it all anymore. Nobody cares what I think. And it wouldn't matter if they did, because I wouldn't tell them any way. Lately I just feel like I'm invisible, and I don't matter anymore. He doesn't even love me anymore. Everything is falling apart. Why can't I just be happy, just once?"  
"Lorelai what happened?"  
"Luke, he won't even let me see his kid, he says he loves me, but he won't let me be a part of his life. He says he wants me to be his wife, but he postponed our wedding. And then Rory... I can't even tell her what I think knowing that she's going to get hurt. She doesn't even care what I think anymore. She's an adult, but I can't help but want to scream at her and just tell her she's making a mistake. I don't know how I'm supposed to sit by and let her throw her entire life away for him. She'll just end up being a housewife, that never ends up doing anything in life for herself. And then..."  
"And then what Lorelai?"  
"Never mind,"  
"Lorelai sometimes as a mother you just have to sit back and let your child make the mistake. You can't always bail them out. Sometimes it's ok, but sometimes they just need to make the mistake. You can't expect her to be perfect. It doesn't matter that you want her to have everything that you didn't. You just need to let her spread her wings. She isn't your caterpillar anymore. She's a butterfly, and if you touch her wings now, she'll never be able to fly,"  
"But what if she falls,"  
"If she thinks she's going to fall, she find you and ask you to let her lean on you for awhile,"  
"But what if she doesn't,"  
"She's resilient, you just have to have faith in her that she'll be able to mend her own broken wing,"  
"Lorelai wh did you come to me?"  
"Because I need support, and I couldn't fix it on my own this time,"  
"See, they do come back at some point,"  
"I can't do this again,"  
"Do what again Lorelai?"  
"This,"  
"I don't understand Lorelai,"  
"Be everything to someone,"  
"What? Lorelai could you be a little less cryptic?"  
"I can't deal with all of this. I don't want to have to put a completely innocent person through all of this,"  
"Who are you talking about?"  
Lorelai begins to cry.  
"Lorelai? What are you talking about?"  
"Of course this had to happen now, on top of everything else. I just don't know how I'm supposed to deal with all of this. I don't understand why I always have more problems than anything else. It isn't fair. I don't want to go back. I can't face them, I won't,"  
"Lorelai could you tell me in plain English what's going on?"  
"This was just the straw that broke the camel's back,"  
"Lorelai what are you trying to tell me?"  
"I'm pregnant,"  
_A/N: Please read and review. And if you think Emily is ooc it's just the situation. The whole thing really depends on Lorelai._


End file.
